Silver and her trainer 2
by AxelTheArcanine
Summary: Silver has ran away from home and ace goes to find her to bring her back.


I was quietly planning some battle plans one day when all my pokemon ran into my room screaming and yelling.

"YO! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled. Soon my room was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop from the kitchen. "Okay without yelling, tell me what happened?" I said.

"She's missing." Star said.

"Who's missing?" I asked.

"Silver is missing." Blitz said.

"What do you mean missing?" I asked.

"She just up and ran away while you were training with Frost." Star said.

I let out a deep sigh while scratching my head.

"Okay here's what we do. We are going to form a search party to find her. If you find her, either bring her home or come find me okay?" I said to my pokemon. They all shook their heads and ran out of my room. "Welp... there goes my planning time." I said to myself as I left my house. I went into the near by woods and started my searching there. "Silver! Silver where are you!?" I yelled.

After walking in the woods for about 4 hours and calling Silvers name, i came up empty. As I started my walk back home, I heard someone crying nearby. I walked towards the crying and came upon something outstanding.

"This is... Blue Gil lake." I said in shock. "This lake is only in the book of legends." I said as I got closer to the water. "It is said that whenever someone comes here, they will receive a final glimpse of the love one that has parted from Earth." I stopped walking as the sounds of crying grew closer. I walked over to a big pink orchid tree and notice someone laying in front of it.

"Silver!" I yelled as I ran over to her. "Silver are you okay? What happened? Why did you run away?" I asked.

She just continued to cry as she ignored me.

Why are you crying?" I asked her.

She looked at me, tears in her eyes and rolling down her face.

"I'm all alone," she said. "No one cares about me."

"That's not true," I replied.

"Yes it is," she said back.

"If that was true would I have asked why you were crying?" I asked.

She looked at me and wiped her face. "Maybe."

"You know," I said. "Lots of people care about you."

"Now you're just saying things to make me feel better."

"It's true. People who may not know you will care about you, friends care about you, I care about you."

"How can you care about me when you don't even notice me?" she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Ever since you gained more pokemon, you never give any attention to me or any of your old pokemon." She said

"That's not true. I give all of you the love and attention you need Silver. You girls are my friends and family. You, Star, Blitz and Frost get the most love and attention out of the bunch because you were my first friends. I love you Silver and you know that." I stated.

She looked away from me and out towards the water.

"Ace... Do you remember when you saved Frost from killing herself?" she said.

"Yes I do... Why do you ask?" I said.

"I was there and you gave the most emotional speech about life and friends and family i have ever heard. You made her change her mind about killing herself and you promised that you will protect her until the end of time. Do you remember that?"

"Yes I do but... at the end of that day I regret giving that speech."

She looked at me. "Why do you say that?"

"Because... at the end... I thought about what she said. About how i never gave her the love and attention she wanted. I didnt want to give her that speech. I wanted to help her. I wanted to show that she was getting all my love and attention." I said.

"Ace.." She paused.

"Besides that. I am here to help you." I said.

Her facial expression grew larger

"How come you're trying to help me?" She asks.

I smile. "I want to help you because I dont want to lose you." I said as I reached over beside her and took away a large knife.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Because... I just do." I said.

She looks away, tears coming again.

"Come now... lets go home so I can care for you."

"You really do care don't you?"

"If I didn't I wouldn't be here."

She looked at me, tears in her eyes and buried her face in my shoulder, releasing all of the pain she had felt in that sob.

I looked at the lake and noticed something standing on the other side. I squinted a little to see what it was and saw a little figure standing there with a smile. When I finally realized what I just saw, the figure was gone.

"Was that a Pokemon?" I said to myself.

I looked at Silver, who was still crying into my shoulder, and smiled.

"You and the rest of my pokemon will forever have my love and attention whenever you need it." I said.

"Ace.. promise me that you will protect me and the others from feeling like this." She said.

I looked at her and smiled. "I promise." I said as I gave her a kiss on her head.

**Let me know if I made you tear up :') Also if you like this story let me know so i can try to do another one like this.**


End file.
